Navidades, accidentes domésticos y un chocolate
by Ita-Bella
Summary: One-shot SasuSaku


Navidades, accidentes domésticos y... un chocolate.

One-shot SasuSaku Romance/Humor.

_Flash Back_

_- Pero ¿es necesario que te vallas? – preguntaba bajando la cabeza, una niña de nos más de 7 años, de un extraño y llamativo, pero poco desagradable color rosa chicle en el cabello. _

_- Sí, lo lamento. Mamá y papá decidieron que nos mudáramos hoy, para poden empezar a trabajar cuanto antes. – contestó imitando a la pequeña niña, un muchachito de 8 años._

_- Es injusto, yo no quiero que te vallas. – dijo ella, pataleando en el suelo y haciendo puchero._

_- Yo tampoco quiero irme, Sakura. Yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo. – le contestó él, acortando la distancia entre ellos, para la pequeña figura de su acompañante, entre sus cortos brazitos. _

_- Entonces, quédate. Le podemos pedir a mamá que te deje quedarte en casa. – agregó ella, con una repentina ilusión en los ojos, y una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. – De verdad, Sasuke-kun, no quiero que te vallas._

_- No puedo, ni mamá ni papá me dejarían. – ante este comentario, a la joven de cabellos rosados, se le cayeron unas tristes y solitarias lágrimas, las cuales mojaron la camiseta de su acompañante. – Ey, no llores. Sabes que odio verte llorar. Hagamos un trato, ¿si?- sintió como la cabeza de Sakura hacía seña positiva ante su comentario. – En realidad sería una promesa. Te prometo que no importa cuando, ni donde, nunca me olvidaré de ti. Y también te prometo que nos volveremos a ver, en el futuro. – al instante, sintió cómo Sakura se alejaba de él, para quedar frente a frente._

_- ¿Prometido? – preguntó ella, estirando una mano hacia delante, con el meñique levantado._

_- Prometido. – concluyó nuestro joven amigo de oscuros cabellos, imitando a la pequeña, entrelazando sus meñiques. A continuación, hablaron al unísono – Esta es la promesa del dedo chiquito. A aquel que mienta que le caigan mil agujas encima y se le corte el dedo. -. _

_Fin Flash Back_

Habían pasado 15 años ya de ese recuerdo, por lo que ahora la linda chica de cabello rosa, y ojos verde jade, andaba alrededor de los 22. Creo que de sobra está decir que jamás se volvió a cruzar con Sasuke. "_Recuerdo que lo que vino después de su partida con el señor y la señora Uchiha, fue una completa y profunda tristeza. Había perdido a mi único y mejor amigo. Es más, hasta estaba enamorada de él. Fue mi primer amor. Se lo iba a confesar, pero justo me vino con la grata noticia de que se mudarían de Chicago a Europa. Me calló al hígado." _– pensó.

Distraída, y mirando a través de la ventana, siguió ocupándome de su delicioso milkshake de chocolate (N/A: el milkshake es helado, mezclado con crema y leche, todo batido, mi favorito). Siempre la consideraron una muchacha extraña. Y ahora lo confirmaba, estando sentada en una heladería - cafetería, a las 6:45 del día de nochebuena, tomándose un milkshake cuando afuera debían hacer alrededor de -10 ºC. Una psicópata, diría algunos. Pero a ella siempre le había sabido mejor el helado en invierno.

"_¿Qué será ahora de la vida de los Uchiha?"_- se preguntó ella con un deje de melancolía.

Siguió sumida en sus pensamientos y no escuchó cuando la campanilla de la puerta de la cafetería se abrió, dejando entrar a un muchacho cubierto de nieve, debido a la fuete tormenta que se presentaba fuera. Con cierta violencia sacudió de su cuerpo, lo que ahora se había convertido en agua por la diferencia de temperatura de los ambientes. Se sacudió primero las magas, y luego comenzó a menear la cabeza hacia los lados, haciendo que las gotas de sus cabellos volaran hacia todas direcciones.

Sakura sintió cómo varias heladas gotas mojaban su rostro.

- ¡Hey! – él sintió cómo un dulce voz femenina se quejaba. - ¿Podrías tener un poco más de cuidado? Acabas de empaparme.

- No seas exagerada, fueron apenas unas gotas – contestó él para luego girarse, y quedar de frente hacia la persona que le estaba protestando; quedándose helado al ver una llamativa cabellera color rosa chicle, en combinación con una blanca piel, adornando y haciendo contraste en su rostro por unos enormes ojos verde jade. Repentina e inconcientemente miles de recuerdos de su infancia se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, provocándole una especie de trance momentario. _"¿Será posible que sea ella?" _– se preguntó. Sin notarlo, caminó hasta quedar al lado de la mesa en la que _ella_ se hallaba sentada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálido, deberías sentarte – se acercó ella con preocupación. El muchacho que tenía en frente ni se inmutó. – Me estas asustando. – dijo.

- ¿Sakura? – articuló, aunque para él era un tanto obvio. Ante la pregunta, la chica se asombró.

- Disculpa, te me haces familiar. ¿Nos conocemos? – contestó ella preguntando, para luego mirar con más atención al sujeto con el que intercambiaba palabras. _"Cabello negro, con... ¿reflejos azules?, ojos profunda e insoportablemente también negros, piel perfectamente blanca. Se parece a Sai. ¡Sakura, concéntrate! Pero es que hay muchas personas con cabello y ojos oscuros. Aunque algo en sus facciones..."_

El muchacho aguardó pacientemente ante la mirada analítica de la peli-rosada, mientras una sonrisa entre sarcástica y burlona asomaba por sus labios.

- No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado. – dijo aparentemente ofendido. – La última vez que nos vimos, nos prometimos que nos volveríamos a ver. Tal parece que a ninguno de los dos se le cortará ningún dedo. – terminó con una sonrisa, dando por sentado que con lo último mencionado, la muchacha se percataría de quién era.

Y no estaba equivocado.

Ante el comentario, a Sakura le vinieron los recuerdos de la última vez que había visto a Sasuke, años atrás. Abriendo con sorpresa sus ojos y boca, formando así con esta última una perfecta "o", quedó en trance durante algunos segundos; tal y como le había pasado a su acompañante al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando. Al igual que en su debido momento la joven de ojos verde jade lo hizo, el peli-azul pasó una mano por enfrente de los ojos de Sakura, no obteniendo ninguna respuesta. Tras unos instantes, los cuales a Sasuke se le hicieron eternos, ella reaccionó.

- ¿¡No puede ser, Sasuke Uchiha!? – impacientemente esperó una respuesta por parte de él, a lo cual asintió levemente con la cabeza. – Es imposible. – susurró ahora un poco menos alterada. - ¿No se supone que te habías mudado con tus padres al País del Fuego?

- Sí. – contestó él. – Así es.

- Disculpa mi falta de cortesía, ven, siéntate. – dijo ella preparándose para un extenso rato de preguntas con esperanza de respuesta.

- Aguarda un minuto a que me termine de secar, y a que ordene algo, muero de frío. – contestó él.

Tras 3 minutos de haber desaparecido por la puerta del baño, 2 tratando de hacer que alguien lo atienda, otros 3 tratando de hacerle entender al mozo que no quería más que un café bien cargado y sin azúcar, 2:15 quitándose a las melosas camareras de encima (eso le causó gracia a Sakura) y otros 30 segundos que le tomó llegar hasta la mesa, se sentó frente a la mejor amiga de su infancia.

- Lamento el retraso. – se disculpó él tras los 10 minutos con 45 segundos de ausencia.

- No hay problema, vi lo que te ha ocurrido, todo desde primera fila. – comentó ella con gracia. Ante su comentario él también rió con ganas. _"La primera vez que río, desde..."_ pensó él, pero fue interrumpido. - ¿Y bien? Qué ha sido de ti todo este tiempo, Sasuke? ¿O prefieres ahora que te llame Uchiha? – preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- No, Sasuke está bien, Sakura. Y nada, la verdad no ha sido nada. Terminé los estudios secundarios con el promedio más alto, y ahora llevo ya alrededor de 4 años en la carrera de Derecho. También hace 5 días que me mudé de regreso. ¿Tú? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? – indagó él.

- Bueno – comenzó ella con un suspiro – también me gradué con el mayor promedio, a los 15 mis padres me obligaron a entrar a un concurso de belleza, el cuál no sé porqué gané. Sigo pensando que mis padres sobornaron a los jueces, o tal vez estaban drogados, que eran extraterrestres, o que simplemente estaban todos ciegos. Tal vez, les habían lavado el cerebro. En fin, ya terminé la carrera de periodismo, por lo que actualmente me encuentro trabajando para la revista "Konoha's Style", junto con Ino Yamanaka.

- No me imaginé que hubieras estudiado periodismo para ser alguna gurú de la moda. – agregó él.

- Estás en lo cierto. Es más, ni siquiera me gusta. Es solo que el empleo me lo consiguió Ino, y la paga es realmente buena. Pero, independientemente de eso, estoy a un par de semanas para entrevistarme con el periódico "Konoha's News". – terminó orgullosa.

- Así que a la señorita Haruno no le gustan las cosas relacionadas con la moda. ¿Eso incluye salir de compras? – añadió Sasuke, como si ninguna chica pudiera resistirse a las compras (N/A: oohh Sasuke, qué equivocado estás).

- Definitivamente – contestó.

- Eres una chica rara. Tienes un empleo por el que miles matarían, y no te agrada. Eres mujer, y no te gusta ir de compras. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Que no te gusta el color rosa, o el chocolate, o el helado? – preguntó el entre sarcástico y divertido.

- El rosado lo odio, por eso no me gusta mi pelo; pero ni loca me lo tiño, si no me gustara el chocolate sería una terrible pecadora, y no lo soy, y el helado me encanta. – finalizó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Eres impresionante, definitivamente debes de ser un alienígena, y no una mujer. – comentó él, haciendo memoria a que le decía "alienígena" cuando eran pequeños.

- ¡Oye! ¡Pero si te dije que el chocolate sí me gusta! – agregó ella divertida.

Siguieron charlando y riendo sobre las cosas vividas separados, hasta que la ojiverde se dio cuenta de la hora, y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su departamento.

- Bueno Sasuke, fue un placer volver a hablar contigo. Deberíamos volver a vernos, hay miles de cosas que no te conté, y estoy segura de que tú igual. Ahora me tengo que ir a preparar la cena de navidad, y tus padres deben estar esperándote ansioso para celebrar Navidad.

- Yo... Sakura, mis padres murieron en un accidente hace ya 8 meses. Disculpa no habértelo contado antes. – comentó al tiempo en que una oscura sombra ennegrecía sus ojos. Sí, aún más.

- ¡Oh, Sasuke! ¡Cuánto lo lamento! Es terrible. – contestó ella, para luego acercarse hasta él, y abrazarlo con cariño y pena.

¿Hacía cuanto a Sasuke Uchiha no le daban una muestra de afecto? Exactamente hace 8 meses. A nadie le había interesado lo de la muerte de sus padres, y, ahora, después de 12 años de haber estado separado de Sakura, se la encuentra y no solo vuelve a reír, sino que también lo abraza. Definitivamente ella era increíble, y no era conciente hasta qué punto. Con ese simple gesto, no, con el simple hecho de habérsela encontrado, de haber visto en sus ojos una calidez única que lo hacía sentirse como en casa; hizo que su corteza externa, dura y fía, ésa misma que se había tomado el tiempo y esfuerzo de elaborar años atrás, se cayera por pedazos, sin poder impedirlo.

Pero Sakura no notó nada de lo que él había pensado.

- Escucha – continuó ella - ¿qué te parece si vienes a festejar la Navidad conmigo en casa?

- ¿No le molestará ni al señor ni a la señora Haruno? – preguntó.

- ¡Oh! No. Ellos fallecieron hace alrededor de unos 5 años. – contestó - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas mi oferta? – preguntó sonriente, sin dar espacio a incómodos "lo siento", aunque ella lo haya hecho.

"_¿Cómo rayos negarse a esa sonrisa?"_ se preguntó internamente Sasuke. – De acuerdo, pasaré la navidad contigo. – finalizó.

- Por lo que ha dicho Kyba en el reporte del clima, si no nos apresuramos nos atrapará la tormenta de nieve que caerá. – dijo Sakura con preocupación mirando a través de la ventana.

- ¿Por qué me suena tanto su nombre? – preguntó el pelinegro.

- ¿No será porque fue compañero nuestro? – se preguntó Sakura con diversión, al tiempo que ponía pose de "estar pensando".

- Oh, sí. Kyba. Ahora recuerdo. ¿Kyba es el reportero del clima? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa asomando por sus labios.

- Sí, pero ahora vamos. Luego te cuento qué ha sido de la vida de todos.

Y sin perder más tiempo, pagaron (en realidad él pagó, ignorando los reproches de la pelirrosa) y salieron casi a la carrera.

Caminaron con aparente tranquilidad por la ciudad, mientras que Sasuke hacía memoria de cada lugar que veía en esa zona, ya que desde que había regresado, no había pasado por allí. Sakura reía ante las confusiones de él, ya que su acompañante podía llegar a cruzar recuerdos vividos de los distintos lugares; por ejemplo, dijo "¡Ésa fue la heladería en la que probé mi primer helado de niño!", a lo que ella tras una larga carcajada le contestó "No, Sasuke, ésa heladería no está cerca de aquí. Ésta fue la heladería en la que te rompiste un dedo, al saltar desde una de las mesas, y caer de lleno al suelo, sin escala. Fue la primera vez que te vi llorar.", y más cosas de ese estilo. Iban lo más contentos y risueños, cuando comenzó a caer una temible cantidad de nieve sobre las calles de Konoha. Pronto todo estuvo cubierto por un grueso manto blanco y helado, el cuál hizo que la temperatura descendiera más aún, y que nuestros protagonistas comenzaran a sentir un frío que por lo menos a ella, la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

- Sakura, te estás helando. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a tu apartamento?

- U...nas 5 cc cuadras, nada...más. – tartamudeó al tiempo que le tiritaban los dientes.

- Suficiente, tomemos un taxi.

- ¿Es...broma...no? ¿D...de verdad crees qqq...que alguien nos parará con esta tormenta? – preguntó entretenida.

- Pues... deberían.

- Intenta conseguir uno, si lo haces, en casa te daré lo más preciado que tengo. – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, forzándose ahora a hablar más corrido.

- ¿Y si no lo consigo? – preguntó.

- Me lo quedaré yo, y no te daré nada. – contestó con simpleza, levantando sus hombros.

- Trato hecho. – dijo para luego dirigirse hacia la avenida, e intentar frenar algún vehículo. Tras haber esperado algunos minutos, notó que ya nadie estaba fuera de sus casas, y que eso probablemente incluyera a los choferes, ya que no pasaba nadie por allí. Ni un mísero auto (sea o no taxi), ni una mísera alma caminando. Nada. Miró para todos lados, y al girarse se encontró con Sakura aún temblando, pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Había ganado.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas, ahora movámonos que hace un frío insoportable. – dijo él resignado, para reanudar la caminata hacia la casa de la ojijade.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, la puerta de la casa de Sakura fue abierta, dejando entrar a dos figuras cubiertas de copos volátiles blancos, más comúnmente conocidos como "nieve".

- Ohhh – suspiró Sasuke – aquí dentro está mucho mejor.

- Sí, pero ahora estamos empapados, maldición. Escucha, hagamos esto. Toma una ducha caliente para, bueno, calentarte, mientras yo empiezo con la cena. Cuando salgas lo haré yo, y tú (si sabes cocinar), seguirás un poco. O me puedes ayudar con la mesa. ¿Te parece? – preguntó.

- Perfecto, el único problema es que a menos que uses camisas y pantalones grandes, no tengo ganas de usar ni tanga, ni una falda. – comentó risueño.

- No seas idiota – dijo riendo ella también – tengo ropa de hombre, ahora mismo te la doy. Sígueme. – dijo para dirigirse hacia su alcoba. Sasuke en ese momento pudo apreciar que el apartamento no era muy grande (justificable ya que ella vivía sola), pero sí acogedor. Todo allí gritaba la palabra "Sakura" y al mismo tiempo la palabra "hogar", para él.

- Toma – dijo ella una vez ingresada a la habitación, y luego de haber abierto un placard con algunas prendas masculinas, entregándole un pantalón negro, y una remera lisa azul marino. - ¿Sigue el azul siendo tu color preferido? – preguntó después de haberle entregado las prendas, dispuesta a cambiar la remera.

"_Increíble que lo recuerde..."_pensó él. – Sí. – pero no hizo ningún comentario a cerca de lo pensado.

- Genial – sonrió ella – el baño está en la última puerta. Fíjate si la temperatura del agua está bien. Si está muy caliente regúlalo con la fría, y si es lo contrario, avísame que subiré la potencia del calentador. Llámame si necesitas algo. – dijo para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

A continuación Sasuke se fue al baño, y ella a comenzar con la cena. De entrada, tenía pensado preparar jamón crudo con melón, y alguna que otra ensalada. Luego pavo al horno relleno, bañado con salsa de champiñones al vino tinto, y acompañado con papas. Y de postre... tenía helado, ensalada de frutas, y las cosas dulces que se tienen en navidad.

Luego de mentalizarse todo, comenzó con el pavo, ya que era lo que más tardaría.

Cuando terminó de sacarle los órganos, no sin arcadas y un impresionante asco, pasó a la etapa de rellenarlo. Tras haber metido a la fuerza un par de verduras dentro del pobre animalito que sería su cena, alguien le tocó el hombro, provocando que se sobresaltara, y que casi se le caiga el pavo al suelo.

- Lo lamento – se disculpó una profunda voz tras de sí – no fue mi intención asustarte.

- No te preocupes. Es solo que no esperaba que te bañaras tan rápido. En fin, supongo que es mi turno, si no me cambio rápido me voy a resfriar. – Dijo para dirigirse ella ahora hacia el baño. – Fíjate de seguir rellenando el pavo, y luego mételo en el horno, por favor. – terminó apareciendo y desapareciendo en un instante por la puerta de la cocina.

- Sí, mi general. – articuló Sasuke lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Sakura lo escuchara, obteniendo como respuesta una sonora carcajada.

A continuación, él miró de frente al pavo, con mirada desafiante. Lástima que Sakura no supiera que él quemaba hasta el agua cuando trataba de cocinar. No por nada tenía una cocinera en su casa.

- Muy bien "pavo" – dijo casi escupiendo esta última palabra – sólo somos tú y yo. Más te vale que te comportes, porque sino, las cosas serán peores para ti. – dijo amenazante.

Luego de su malvado discurso Sasuke tomó al pavo por el lomo (N/A: o pecho, como mejor les parezca) y a la fuerza siguió tratando de introducir verduras y todo tipo de cosas que encontrara cerca, que a él le pareciera comestible. Tras haberlo dejado lo suficientemente gordo a su parecer, escuchó su móvil sonando, el cuál se había olvidado de sacar de su mojado abrigo. Con rapidez se dirigió hacia el living, sin pensar siquiera que ese podía llegar a ser su más fatal error.

Tras haber estado discutiendo alrededor de 5 minutos en el living, con un tipo que pensaba que su esposa lo estaba engañando con él, volvió a la cocina, para quedarse duro ante el desalentador panorama que tenía enfrente. Con sorpresa abrió sus ojos y boca, quedando helado y sin habla por segunda vez en el día. Pudo sentir cómo Sakura se colocaba detrás de él con cautela.

- ¿Qué sucede, Sasuke? – preguntó tratando de abrirse paso.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un gato? – fue lo único que preguntó, a lo que Sakura interpretó lo peor, y no estaba equivocada. Movió a Sasuke de la puerta de la cocina, para poder pasar ella, quedando igual que él.

- Estúpido Naruto – dijo ella, con irritación al encontrar que la mitad de su preciado pavo había desaparecido, y que la otra mitad se encontraba desparramada por las cerámicas del suelo, en las paredes, y hasta había un pedazo de zanahoria pegada al techo. Dios valla a saber cómo llegó hasta allí.

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó él recordando a un muchacho rubio y de ojos azules, hiperactivo de pequeño. - ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

- Él en sí, nada supongo, pero él – dijo apuntando al gato - sí. Naruto es el nombre del gato.

Sasuke rió ante el comentario.

- ¿Qué ha sido de su vida? – preguntó él.

- Aguarda a que llame al delivery (N/A: repartidor a domicilio) de comida china, y te cuento la historia de todos, ¿te parece?

- Perfecto. Qué rápido que resuelves los problemas. A propósito, te ves hermosa. – dijo halagándola y haciéndola sonrojar.

- Oh, muchas gracias Sasuke. Tú no estás nada mal. – contestó. – ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó.

- Lo que quieras. – contestó él.

- El número del delivery está pegado en el refrigerador, ¿te importaría hacer el pedido mientras yo limpio este desastre?

- No hay ningún problema. ¿Qué quieres que pida?

- Lo que quieras.

Así, sin más, Sasuke se dirigió primero al refrigerador para tomar el número, y luego al living para hacer el llamado.

Y Sakura se quedó en la cocina, maldiciendo a su gato en todos los idiomas que conocía, por haber hecho semejante desastre.

Al rato, apareció Sasuke por la entrada de la cocina, informándole que el pedido tardaría una hora por la tormenta. Ella justo terminaba de limpiar.

- ¿Qué te parece si mientras nos sentamos a tomar algo? – sugirió ella – así también te cuento que ha sido de la vida de nuestros compañeros.

- Excelente idea. – contestó el pelinegro.

Luego de descorchar un champagne, se sentaron en el sofá color crema de Sakura, y comenzaron a charlar.

- Y dime, ¿cómo es eso de que Kyba es reportero del clima? – preguntó con gracia Sasuke.

- Cosas de la vida, la verdad es que te mentiría si te dijera que sé cómo pasó exactamente eso.

- De acuerdo. ¿Y qué ha sido de la vida de Naruto?

- Él está estudiando para ser detective. Y está saliendo con Hinata desde el secundario.

- ¿Naruto está saliendo con Hinata Hyuuga? – preguntó Sasuke sin podérselo creer.

- Oh, sí que lo está. El muy torpe tardó años en darse cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de él desde que eran pequeños. Ahora deben de estar pasando las fiestas juntos.

- Lamentablemente no recuerdo a nadie más. – dijo con algo de pena.

- Te ayudaré. ¿La recuerdas a TenTen?

- Sólo de nombre. – respondió tratando de hacer memoria.

- Cabello castaño, ojos color chocolate, amante del color rosa...

- Sí. Ahora sí, era la "adoradora del rosado".

- Exactamente. Bueno, ella ahora es nadadora profesional, y esta saliendo con Neji, el primo de Hinata.

- Wow, quién lo diría.

- Sí, la verdad es que fue una sorpresa para todos. Ellos aparentemente se habían gustado desde 5º año.

- ¿Quién más?

- Mm... ¿Qué tal Temari?

- No.

- La hermana de Gaara. Cabello rubio oscuro... ojos verdes... medio machona.

- Ah, sí. Era bastante agresiva, y le encantaba el fútbol.

- Ella misma. Sale con Shikamaru. El "problemático" de la clase.

- Sí, sí, lo recuerdo.

- Bueno, están saliendo. Él no trabaja, y ella tiene una escuela de karate.

- No me extraña.

- Después... ¿quién más? Oh, sí. Gaara ayuda a su hermano, Kankuro, a administrar la cadena de hoteles de su padre.

- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

- También está Shino, quién se unió a Greenpeace, y trabaja en la Reserva Natural de Konoha a tiempo completo.

- Eso tampoco me extraña.

- A mí tampoco. Después están Ino y Sai, que están saliendo juntos también.

- Sai lo recuerdo, lo odiaba. Pero a Ino...

- ¿No la recuerdas? La rubia de ojos impresionantemente azules, que te perseguía todo el tiempo. No se te despegaba ni para ir al baño. Era una lapa.

- Oh, ya recordé – dijo al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral, y Sakura reía. - ¿Así que salen juntos?

- Sí. Ella, como te había comentado antes, trabaja conmigo en la revista, y Sai estudia para ser profesor de Matemáticas.

- Pobres niños. – se lamentó con falsa pena Sasuke.

- Sabes, nunca nadie entendió tu odio hacia Sai, ya que era muy simpático.

- Bueno, nadie tampoco entendió nunca porqué tú la odiabas a Ino, y yo no me explico cómo ahora se llevan bien.

- Oh, lo que sucede es que de pequeños, a demás de ser mi mejor amigo, yo estaba enamorada de ti, y ella también, por lo que no nos soportábamos mutuamente. Era mi competencia. – dijo restándole importancia al asunto, y tratando de disimular un furioso sonrojo, pero sin engañar al Uchiha. – ¿Tú por qué lo odiabas a Sai?

- Le gustabas, y yo simplemente no lo soportaba. Se me hacía falso y no se cuantas cosas más. Cosa de niños. – dijo evadiendo el tema, pero dejando a Sakura con una imperceptible sonrisa en los labios. - ¿No ha pasado ya el tiempo para que venga el repartidor? – preguntó desviando el tema.

- No, Sasuke. Apenas han pasado 15 minutos. Lo lamento, pero tendremos que esperar. – dijo con algo de resignación. – O tal vez no... Aguarda. – pidió, para luego desaparecer tras la puerta de la cocina.

Desde donde se encontraba Sasuke, se podían escuchar distintos sonidos: de platos, de cubiertos, el abrir y cerrar del refrigerador, algo que se cortaba... _"Sakura, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer?"_ se preguntó internamente.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó con un deje de preocupación al escuchar el sonido de la vajilla rompiéndose.

"_Estúpidos platos que se me resbalan de las manos"_ insultó Sakura en su fuero interno para luego contestar – No, no te preocupes, está todo bien. Ya voy para allá.

Un "Como prefieras" fue lo que pudo escuchar que Sasuke le contestó.

A continuación, agarró los platos que había separado, los cubiertos, una fuente en la que tenía varios pedazos de jamón cortados, otra igual pero con pedazos de melón, y dos vasos. Con lentitud y cuidado caminó hasta traspasar la puerta, y entrar en el campo visual de su compañero, quién al instante se acercó a ella para ayudarla con las cosas.

Cuando por fin pudieron acomodar todo sobre la mesa, ambos se sentaron.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Sakura ante la mirada de él.

- La verdad es que nunca en mi vida había comido esto. – se sinceró ante ella.

- Oh, eres libre de comer o no comer, como prefieras. – contestó.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó dudoso.

- Melón con jamón – dijo simplemente.

- De acuerdo, vamos a correr el riesgo. – dijo divertido.

- Si algo nos sucede, tendremos que demandar al señor que me vende las verduras y las frutas, y luego al del jamón. – siguió la broma, al tiempo que notó que faltaba la bebida.

- Oh, rayos, me olvidé la bebida. ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- ¿Qué hay?

- Jugos, gaseosas, sidra, champagne, sake, agua mineral, vinos tinto y blanco...

- No sé qué se toma exactamente con esta comida.

- Yo no hago caso a esas cosas – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano – no hace falta que me digan qué tengo que tomar con cada comida. Si con una sopa, tengo ganas de tomar agua, lo hago y ya.

- De acuerdo. Es muy temprano para sake, por lo que prefiero algún jugo o gaseosa.

- Está bien. – dijo ella, para desaparecer nuevamente tras la puerta de la cocina.

Por segunda vez Sasuke escuchó ruidos raros provenientes del cuarto contiguo, raros par él ya que tenía prácticamente prohibido acercarse a una cocina.

"¡Maldición!" oyó para luego ver una nube blanca saliendo de donde se suponía se encontraba Sakura. Con rapidez, se acercó hasta allí, y estalló en carcajadas ante lo que vio. Sakura estaba completamente blanca de los pies a la cabeza, medio trepada en la encimera de la cocina, insultando a los cuatro vientos, y mirando con molestia a Sasuke. Un paquete de harina roto se hallaba como culpable tirado en medio de la escena del crimen.

- No le encuentro el chiste – dijo mirándolo con odio.

- Pues yo sí. – contestó para luego seguir riendo. Pudo ver cómo Sakura trataba de bajar, sin mucho éxito. Tenía enganchada la blusa, con un pico saliente de no sabía donde, y debía moverse con cuidado, cosa casi imposible cuando te encuentras tratando de hacer equilibrio.

- Espera, si haces así se romperá. Deja que te ayude. – agregó para luego dirigirse hasta donde se encontraba ella. Con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, desenganchó la sedosa prenda, y luego tomó a Sakura de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar. Con un movimiento rápido, la muchacha ya se encontraba nuevamente sobre el firme suelo. _"Ligera como pluma"_ pensó.

- Gracias – dijo ella al tiempo que un furioso sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Sasuke aún no la había soltado, y se encontraban frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron el cuerpo de Sasuke al sentirse tan cerca de Sakura. No lo había notado, pero teóricamente era la primera vez en la que tenían contacto en el día. Primera vez en que pudo volver a tocar a Sakura luego de mucho tiempo. Extrañamente recuerdos de su infancia, de cuando él estaba enamorado de ella, se hicieron presentes en su mente. Recordaba sentir exactamente la misma corriente eléctrica cada vez que rozaba su piel, o la sentía demasiado cerca, cuando niños.

Increíblemente a Sakura le estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo que a Sasuke. A ella también le volvieron los mismos recuerdos y sensaciones que cuando niños, pero desvió rápidamente eso de su mente, con algo aún mejor, según ella. Venganza, se vengaría de las risas de Sasuke. Sin que él lo hubiera notado, antes de bajar tomó un puñado de harina, bien guardado en su mano.

Al ver que aparentemente Sasuke no tenía pensado reaccionar, con un movimiento casi imperceptible colocó la mano en la que encerraba la harina por encima de la cabeza de Sasuke, y la abrió antes de que él pudiera hacer algo.

Él, por su parte, al sentir el polvo en su cabeza, no hizo más que cambiar la expresión a una de molestia, y sacudirla con violencia hacia todos lados, provocando que lo que antes se encontraba solo en su cabeza, luego estuviera en: su cabeza, sus pestañas, sus cejas, la punta de su nariz y en un gran manchón en su mejilla.

Sakura rompió a reír en ese mismo instante. Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella fue salvada por "la campana".

- Oh, ya llegó la comida. – dijo ella con emoción, escapándose del agarre de Sasuke, para ir corriendo a abrir la puerta, dejando a Sasuke maldiciendo por lo bajo.

El repartidor no pudo evitar toser disimulando la risa, ante el estado de Sakura.

- No se preocupe – dijo ella – no hace falta que se contenga, puede reír a gusto.

Y aunque el repartidor se moría de ganas de hacerlo, sólo dejó escapar una sonrisa, sabiendo que no haría bien en reír. Falta de respeto. (N/A: pero qué repartidor más educado u.u)

- ¿Accidentes con la comida? – preguntó igualmente.

- Algo así. – contestó ella para luego pagar, y volver a entrar a la casa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oye Sakura – preguntó una voz profunda, que reconocía a la perfección, tras ella. - ¿Esto es lo último que te queda?

Ella volteó para ver de qué rayos hablaba Sasuke, y se encontró con lo peor.

- N...no, hay mmm más. – dijo aclarándose la garganta por el nerviosismo. – Pero lo tengo guardado. – mintió esperando que él se lo creyera.

- Oh, entonces no te molestará que me coma este pedazo, ¿o no? – preguntó el pelinegro con malicia en la voz y en la mirada.

- Sasuke, por el bienestar de tu integridad física, más te vale que sueltes ese chocolate. Tú no comprendes. Es el último pedazo que me queda del chocolate con Ron que me regalaron para mi cumpleaños. No se fabrica más de esa marca porque la empresa se mudó y no llegan hasta aquí las ventas. Suéltalo ahora, si no quieres morir joven en manos de una desquiciada.

Sasuke rió ante su amenaza, y con lentitud comenzó a llevarse en pedazo de chocolate a la boca.

- ¡Sasuke! – gritó ella con desesperación – Tengo comida china en mis manos, y no dudaré en usarla. No te das una idea de lo fatal que puedo ser con esto. – dijo tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón; pero solo provocó que riera suavemente, sin detener la marcha del chocolate hacia su destino final. – En serio, Sasuke, no me obligues a usarla. Nos quedaremos sin comida. Y de verdad puedo ser mortal. – dijo casi desesperada en un último intento, pero al ver que no surgía efecto, entró en acción. – Yo te lo advertí. – dijo para luego lanzarle de lleno la comida, haciendo que él soltara el chocolate para no quedarse sin cena y evitar quemarse. Antes de él poder notarlo, ya Sakura tenía el bendito trozo de chocolate en sus manos, y lo llevaba con rapidez directamente hasta su boca. Con un rápido movimiento, dejó la comida sobre la mesa, volviéndose nuevamente hacia ella, pero era tarde, ya estaba disfrutando del sabor de su chocolate. (N/A: Ustedes qué dicen? Se quedará Sasuke de brazos cruzados? No, señor.) En dos movimientos, Sasuke colocó a Sakura contra la puerta de entrada, poniéndose él frente a ella, sin dejarla salir.

- Esto aún no termina, Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke nunca pierde. – dijo para luego besar con ferocidad los labios de Sakura, quién de la sorpresa, ahogó un grito en la boca de su "contrincante", abriendo sin notarlo la boca, dándole pase libre a Sasuke para recuperar el chocolate. Una deliciosa disputa por un insignificante (N/A: sí, claro) pedazo de chocolate, se libró silenciosamente ente ellos dos.

Lo que primero comenzó como un beso furioso, luego se convirtió en algo mucho más intenso y pasional, a medida que el chocolate se iba fundiendo en sus bocas.

Y así siguieron, con la comida enfriándoseles, con la cocina manchada, ambos cubiertos de harina, y peleando por algo que para uno era algo muy preciado, y para el otro su venganza. Al fundirse por completo el chocolate en sus bocas, ambos se separaron algo agitados.

- ¿Ya, estás contento? Ahora por tu culpa me he quedado sin mi chocolate – dijo ella. – Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, tramposo – terminó achicando un poco los ojos, mirándolo de manera acusadora.

- Oh, sí que lo disfruté. Y tengo pensado volver por más. – dijo para volver a tomar sin permiso de sus labios. Y, es que para Sasuke, los labios de Sakura eran una droga. Una droga la cuál no tenía pensado compartir con nadie, y disfrutarla él solito por el resto de su vida.

Hasta aquí llegué. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer.


End file.
